Dear Santa
by quietlieshere
Summary: A Christmas One-shot. Dear Santa, His name is Edward Cullen. Sincerely, Bella Swan. AH Canon


**So, this is my first attempt at a one shot and I thought seeing as it is Christmas time I would give you guys a present! I just hope that it is a good present and not a sweater that you get from your crazy aunty that smells, and looks like cat vomit ( the sweater that is!)**

**Merry Christmas!**

**BPOV**

When I was little and Santa asked me what I wanted for Christmas the answer would be a doll. As I got older I wanted different things. A bike, clothes, a trampoline, an iPod and a phone have all been on my Christmas list the past few years. But this year there is only one thing I want. Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen is a 17 year old boy who works with me at the library. He has gorgeous green eyes, bronze rumpled hair and a face that looks like it came off a runway. Apart from being one of the cutest guys I've ever seen, he is also one of the smartest and nicest people I've ever met and one of my best friends. Alice, my other best friend, lives down the street from him so he usually gives us both a lift to work. Which is really nice considering the first time he gave me a lift, he'd never met me before.

Anyway, Edward is one of a kind. He enjoys classical music, cooking, running and maths. He always makes me laugh and spending time with him makes me happy. Whenever I'm over Alice's I always hope to catch a glimpse of him, but I never do. I reckon it's probably because he's practising piano.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I replied shaking my head and noticing Edward himself standing in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Can you help me return these books please?"

"Sure." I hopped on the front of the book trolley and he started pushing. It was the twenty third; our last day at work before we closed for Christmas and Alice was at home cooking with her mum, so it was just Edward and I. Every Friday night the three of us would put all the returned books back on the shelves. Al and I usually sat on the trolley while Edward pushed us to our destination. Actually Alice and I were probably more of a hindrance then a help but he never complained.

"First stop..." Edward said as I drum rolled on the cart. "Fiction!" He announced proudly.

"Ahh let's see what horrible examples of literature the townspeople of forks have been reading this week." I said and grabbed a few book while Edward did the same.

"Ok I have A Christmas Carol, Wuthering Heights and Casino Royal. What did you get?" Another thing we did was compare the books we picked up and see who got the best ones.

"I have The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie, Harry Potter and Great Expectations. Clearly we have a Dickens fan."

"Indeed. How about we call this one a draw?" I said while reaching up on my tiptoes to try and put one of the books back.

"Hmm...fine, but just this once and only because its Christmas." He grumbled while I got back on the trolley.

"To non-fiction, good sir!" I exclaimed in a pompous manner and he rolled his eyes.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" He saluted me and with push we were off.

After we had finished putting the books away in record time we gathered our stuff together and began locking up. When we got into his car I realised that I was a little upset as I probably wouldn't see Edward until we went back to work a month later, unless of course, he was under my Christmas tree.

That was unlikely though.

"What do you have planned for Christmas, Edward?" I asked as we were nearly at my street.

"Well we open the presents and then go over to my grandparent's house for lunch and meet up with the rest of my family. It's quite loud actually, my cousin has a two year old and I still have younger cousins who like to scream...a lot. We usually come home bloated and with a headache but its fun." He shrugged but I could see him smiling.

"I'm sure it is." I sighed wistfully.

"What do you do for Christmas?" He asked and I smiled sadly looking up at my house. I could see the lounge room light on so I knew dad was home.

"It's just me and my dad, so we just exchange gifts and then I cook us dinner. I love Christmas but I've never really had the whole family thing, you know? And I suppose that's always been something that I've wanted to experience."

He smiled and patted my hand reassuringly. My heart gave a jump at the contact and I smiled, opening the door.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." Please be my gift.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." I shut the door and I turned around to wave to him as I got to my porch. He waved back before driving off. I miss him already.

"Stupid freaking truck, breaking down and making me ride my freaking bike to Alice's." I muttered under my breath as I pedalled harder. I suppose I should be thankful that the snow was actually really thin and that I could actually see the sidewalk. Usually it was covered in snow but this year had been different and it had snowed very little. Still, I didn't really fancy biking over to Alice's with her Christmas present in my bag. I had bought her a leather book bag which she had been eyeing for the past few months. I was going to buy her a dress she wanted but her boyfriend, Jasper beat me to it.

I turned into her street. Thank god she didn't live too far away from me. I really hope she likes her present. 

"Bella! Hi!" I heard a familiar voice call my name and I swivelled my head to see Edward standing there next to a half made snowman. He looked so cute wearing his mittens and beanie. 

"Hi, Edward!" I replied smiling at him. "Ahh!" I screamed as my bike hit the curd and I was vaulted off it and into a snowy bush.

"Oww." I moaned. Could this day get any worse? First I have to ride my bike over here and then I look like a moron in front of Edward.

"Are you ok?" Lovely. Of course it could. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing over me with a concerned look on his face.

"I am absolutely fine. Help me up would you?" I held out my hand and he took it pulling me up quickly, making me lose my balance and fall into him, nearly pushing us both over. "Sorry." I said blushing and stepping back, brushing snow off myself.

"That's fine. Why were you riding your bike anyway?" He said with a laugh.

"My car broke down and I am exchanging Christmas presents with Alice. I got her a bag." I said pointing my backpack. He raised and eyebrow and I shook my head. "Obviously not _that_ bag...it's in that one."

"Oh right." He said before gasping suddenly. "That reminds me! I have a present for you." He grinned at me and I blushed. Please tell me you are going to get into a box and give yourself to me.

"You didn't have to get me anything...I do have a present for you, though but its better I give it you after the holidays." I said while he grabbed both my shoulders and marched me towards his house. I had bought him a CD of one of his favourite musicians but it hadn't arrived yet so I would have to wait.

"Of course I had to get you something, Bella. Wait here." He instructed, leaving me in his hallway while he ran up to his room. I took my gloves and beanie off and placed them on the table. He came back down holding two parcels in his hands. He lifted them both up to his face then held out the smaller one to me. "Open this one first."

I took it and took the wrapping off, revealing a jewellery box. He got me a piece of jewellery. I really hope it want expensive. I looked up at him and he nodded at me. Slowly I opened the lid and then I let out a squeak when I saw what was inside.

It was a necklace with a gold heart on the bottom and a smaller bronze heart on the top of the large one. The small one had three diamantes encrusted in it. It was so beautiful. I fingered it and then lifted the bronze heart.

I think I had a heart attack. Pun not intended.

The word 'love' was stamped onto the gold heart.

"I..I...I love it Edward. Help me put it on." I delicately took the necklace out of the box and placed it in his palm. I lifted my hair up and he placed the necklace around my neck. He fiddled with the clap for a moment before I felt him step back.

"There." He whispered and I turned around, intending to thank him when he held the second box out to me. "Open this...but hold it above your head."

I frowned at him as I started undoing the wrapping while holding the gift above my head like he asked.

"Trust me. You'll be able to see it better this way." He was watching the parcel and as I ripped the last of the wrapping paper off I glanced up. The box was holding what looked like a flower or a little clump of green leaves...wait is that?

"Is this-" I was cut off from my question by Edward pressing his lips to mine. I guess it was mistletoe. I dropped the box as soon as I realised what was happening. Edward was kissing me. I brought my hands up around my neck and kissed him back. We broke apart and he sent me a breathtaking grin.

"I take it you like your present then?" He asked and I pulled him closer.

"Best gift ever." I said before I pressed my lips to his once more.

Thank you Santa.

**I hope you like it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

**Merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful day.**

**Xoxo**

**quietlieshere**


End file.
